Into the Night
by Ritzy-authoress
Summary: Being sent to Mexcio for a top secret mission sounds like a lot of fun, and it might have been too.  But who ever counted on love tagging along?  Then again, who said life is predictable?  And when you think about it, isn't love forbidden for assassins?


**Hiya! I know I'm not supposed to be writing a new stort but I had sudden inspiration for this, it demanded to be written! It's supposed to be longer but I got bored of the beginning so there. Please read it! it'll get better, I promise. By the end you should be crying ; ).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.**

* * *

"Sir, reporting for Inuyasha, sir!" Secret agent 12 reported, standing at the edge of the boss' desk. The old man sat in a huge leather chair, his feet resting on the desk. 

"Well, what do you have to report? Is that scumbag rascal finally behaving himself?" he grunted. The agent shuffled his feet as he fought up the courage to speak directly to the ever overpowering boss. When this man held not only your job but your very life in his hands you'd better respect him. He looked up to meet the old man's cold stare.

"He, he gives his thanks for the new position. He had learned his lesson he says and will do his best to please you this time, sir. He intends on flying straight to Mexico tomorrow to begin. Also, he wishes you to know that he's cancelled on Kikyo. That spy is no longer a problem. That is all I have to report from Inuyasha, sir. However, I have more news. "Here he paused to see the boss' reaction. Was he happy or disturbed that Inuyasha had nothing more to say? The old man seemed to be thinking. He noticed that the agent had stopped and motioned with his fingers to continue. The agent cleared his throat and began again.

"Sir I heard from lieutenant 56 from second level below in England that certain other spies are to be in Mexico at the same time. I figured it wasn't a big deal, there are spies everywhere. The lieutenant told me exactly who would be there. Sir you'd be interested to know that," here the agent lowered his voice and leaned forward. The man, completely mesmerized by the agent's story, leaned forward too. "A certain Higurashi Kagome will be there. The brilliant dragon from Lady Sango's stronghold back in Japan. Sir, I know I'm supposed to trust everything you say without question but I do have a concern. Sir you know of Inuyasha's womanizing techniques. Will he be ok do you think?" the agent confided. The old man leaned back in his chair to think. Surely Inuyasha had gotten over women? After Kikyo he couldn't see why not.

"Where is Inuyasha now?" he barked. The agent jumped, quickly returning to his trembling state. He could easily die here, in this horribly cold, steel plated room. Alone with the boss. No one would ever find out. ..The boss was still looking at him. He jumped once more at his tired look and quickly responded,

"Sir he's currently at home, sir." The old man nodded and dismissed the agent with the twist of his hand. Said agent bowed before leaving, breathing a sigh of relief as he walked through the doors.

"Send me Inuyasha!" the old man called as the doors slammed behind the Secret agent 12. _Why is everything harder than it looks?_ The man thought, caressing his brow.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome! Come quickly! Lady Sango is asking for you!" a young girl dressed all in black called out a beautiful lady sitting in the yard. Said lady turned around and smiled. 

"Coming Rin!" she called. She was Kagome, Lady Sango's finest assassin and best friend. Long ago she'd lost all her family. Sango had gladly taken her in and trained her to become the best there could be. Now Kagome worked only for Sango, as a debt for her training. A debt, Kagome said, that had no value.

As she entered her lady's apartment, Kagome stripped off her white robe revealing a ninja-like costume underneath. It was perfectly suited to Kagome's agile and curvy body. She stepped across the room to sit in front of Sango.

"You asked of me?" she questioned, her azure blue eyes tilting slightly to show jest. Sango smiled kindly. She was but 2 years older than Kagome yet Kagome treated her as her own mother. Quite unreasonable Sango always thought.

"Quite. I need your help again. You, as my top assassin will be given this mission. It's solo and I know you hate to be bothered with all the little picky people while you are stalking the enemy. Anyway, a certain Onigumo Naraku has once again infiltrated the company _King__ Enterprises_. The company has hired an assassin to kill the man, about time too. I'm just about sick with dealing with this Naraku. Thing is, there are many assassins who will be there. You won't be the only one, if you accept. They wanted to be sure he would die so there will be around 50 people there to do the same job as you. The company has promised to pay whoever actually kills him. I want that person to be you. Can you do this small favor for me?" Sango asked, taking hold of Kagome's hand as if to say, I'm here for you.

Kagome's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Why Sango, I had no idea you were planning for me to have so much fun. I thought this was going to be another boring mission." Kagome winked and Sango laughed. Sango nodded and Kagome rose to leave. Rin, Sango's assistant, followed her out the door, telling her everything she would need to know for this particular mission. Kagome was to leave the very next morning._ Mexico here I come!_ She thought.

* * *

"You sent for me old man?" Inuyasha drawled as he came in and collapsed on a chair in the boss' office. Yawning, he reached up to scratch one of the triangular pieces of fur that grew out of his beautiful silver hair. 

"Inuyasha! That is no way to speak to your father! I asked you to come here so I could tell you what _not _to do tomorrow when you leave for Mexico." Inutashio, Inuyasha's father screamed. He was a very temperamental old man. He was also the boss, and Inuyasha was breaking rules.

"Relax Pops. I'll be fine; don't need no old lecture or nothing. Just send me off tomorrow and hope I don't get blown up. Plus I've heard this all a million times. Don't flirt with the beautiful ladies, don't do things you wouldn't do (which is basically everything), don't attack fellow assassins, actually, don't _anything_ fellow assassins! Bring home prize money, don't get yourself killed…am I missing anything?" Inuyasha pointed out counting the rules on hi fingertips. He quirked an eyebrow at his father who sighed and waved him out the door. Inuyasha grinned and happily hopped out the door. It was so easy to tick his father off.

_What am I going to do with that boy?_ Inutashio thought.

_

* * *

"Calling all passengers!! All passengers boarding flight 21334 to Mexico City may no stand in line to board the plane. Calling all passengers! Flight 21334 to Mexico City ready to board!"_ As the PA clicked off both Inuyasha and Kagome stood up, ready to board. They walked at the same pace toward the boarding booth; tickets outstretched in their hands…Kagome got there first. 

"Have a good flight ma'am." The flight attendant smiled as she handed Kagome the ticket stub. Kagome smiled back, as Inuyasha scowled at her back. She had gotten there before him after all.

Kagome walked down the plane's aisles, looking for her seat, the words _A38_ chanted in her head.

"Ah-ha!" she yelled and swung herself down into the window seat. She immediately threw open the window's shutter and squealed when she saw the runway beside her and not the wing.

A few rows behind, Inuyasha heard the squeal. _Immature little girl_ he thought, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the ticket stub he held. _A37_ it read. He looked up and found himself beside the squeaky girl. Over head in big letters was the sign _A37._ Inuyasha sighed dramatically and sat down. Immediately the girl next to him shut up and stared at him. He could feel her eyes poring over every inch of his face. He grinned.

"Like what you see?" he asked cockily, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?" a harsh voce spoke snapping Inuyasha out of his perverted daydream of what could happen in a plane's bathroom… He looked over at the once childish girl. All traces of that girl had left her face. Now she looked downright mad. Her azure blue eyes darted angrily all over his face. The little pieces of shiny black hair flitted around on her forehead as she seemed to be visibly trembling from anger.

"I said, like what you see? You were giving me the once over!" Inuyasha protested. Anger now reaching all the way to his amber eyes. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"All I was doing was looking to see what kind of hideous creature god had chucked at me now! I was not giving you the once over! You sick egotistical bastard." Kagome muttered the last part and settled back into her seat, anxious to get as far away from this weirdo as she could.

Inuyasha gaped at her. How dare she say something like that to him! He was bloody Inuyasha Takahashi! Had she no brain? Inuyasha snorted all his anger out, or at least tried to and settled back in his seat. His seatmate was still staring out the window, acting as if he wasn't there. Fine, he would be like that too. It wasn't hard. Inuyasha sighed; this was going to be a _long _ride.

* * *

Flight 21334 hit the runway at the Mexico City International Airport, sending all her passengers flying against their restraints. They'd landed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were among the first to leave the plane, their urge to get away from each other so great. Kagome took off as soon as she stepped outside the customs office. Cell phone out, watch beeping, beeper ringing, she was a mess. A very organized mess though. Inuyasha watched her leave as he stood at the customs booth. In front of him the short man tapped his fingers agitatedly against the desk.

"Senor! Do you plan on getting into the city today or not?" he demanded. Inuyasha's attention snapped back into the present, acting as if nothing had ever happened. He was soon out of the stuffy airport and out into the equally stuffy city. There were people everywhere! But there was no time to stand and point, work needed to be done. Naraku needed to be found.

* * *

**Ok, so I know all of you out there can't believe you just wasted like 5 mins. of your life but too bad. They were well spent minutes!! This story will get better, I promise again. If it's not too much could you please review to make me feel better about making you read such a boring piece of writing? Thank-you! Oh, and a message to all of you out there who don't have a Fanfiction account: you can still review! Go ahead and click the review button, it works I've tried it. You get to pick a name and send me a message. Thanks!!**

**Ritzy-authoress**


End file.
